Conventional two-dimensional area imagers employ auto-focus devices to accommodate a wide range of reading distances. The auto-focus devices are typically based upon either a moving lens or a moving image plane that physically changes the focal plane of the optical system. These auto-focus devices with moving parts can suffer from several drawbacks such as wear-and-tear, increased drain on batteries when implemented in portable devices, and a need for recalibration of the moving parts.